guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mad King Thorn
We should try to get a pic of him/it if possible please. --Shadow 01:47, 1 November 2005 (EST) ---- Holy Mad Kings, Batman! Lion's Arch... 182 districts and counting!! :) --Karlos 16:00, 1 November 2005 (EST) last edit None of the images were redundant, and only the thumbnail was bad the actual image looks fine. :The image appeared brownish red. Both image and thumbnail. With regards to redundant image, image caption says all: Image of Mad King 2! --Karlos 09:41, 1 November 2005 (EST) ::Also the image was a 2+ meg PNG. For any sort of large image like that especially if you are going to scale it down to a thumbnail, use JPG formate. --Rainith 09:56, 1 November 2005 (EST) :::For some reason there is a small thumbnail and a large thumbnail. Go back to the image and when you see the large version click on it again and you will get the actual full size of it. Its a very high resolution screenshot, I don't know why the thumbnail is brown and horribly low quality.--Chuiu 11:04, 1 November 2005 (EST) ::::Try converting it to JPG and upload it again. --Karlos 13:59, 1 November 2005 (EST) :::::Chuiu - The reason it doesn't scale down is because it is a PNG file. PNG files do not scale well, which is why (along with the difference in file sizes) JPG should be used for any image that is larger than ~60 x 60 pixels. --Rainith 17:00, 1 November 2005 (EST) timezone starting at noon? Noon where? I'm going to assume US pacific since that's where the developers are located... but it's just a guess. Anyone know? :Yes, that's correct. In the America region it starts at noon US pacific time, in the Europe region it starts at noon GMT. ::Yeah, he just left like 15 minutes ago and it's 12:45 PST here. On a side note, there is some MAJOR spaghettin going on. Lion's Arch had 76 districts!!! They ran out of Mad Kings!! :) The Mad King could only cover up to 70, then down to 12, then finally he could not cope up with the demand any more. :) Poor King. The developers were flooding the public chat with messages.. "Go to a lower district" and "The king is there" and "the king will be back in 3 hours" There were the Golden announcements and the green ones. --Karlos 07:53, 1 November 2005 (EST) :::He comes in 3 hr cycles, however, it seems that the A-Net server is a little off from the normal time by about 10 mins give or take. My time is set to the Navy Nuclear clock, so I'm pretty confident on the error they have....so its a bit of a test of patience for him to spawn. Kind of sad they ran out of kings though ^^--Shadow 08:43, 1 November 2005 (EST) Move Can this be moved to Mad King Thorn, I know we like to stick to real names and that is just his. 08:47, 1 November 2005 (EST) :Done --Karlos 09:27, 1 November 2005 (EST)